Stanford Pines
Dr. Stanford "Ford" Pines, Ph.D. is the twin brother of Stanley Pines. He is also the Author of the three journals and a mysterious paranormal investigator who came to Gravity Falls, Oregon, to study the huge concentration of supernatural activity in and around the town. After spending years cataloging his research in a series of journals, he disappeared into an alternate dimension, his writings the only evidence of his existence. His identity and whereabouts were a central mystery of the Gravity Falls series until the middle of the show's second season, when he was revealed to be Stan Pines' long-lost twin brother who vanished into an alternate universe after a falling out with his brother caused him to stumble into the universe portals. TGTTA 2 Ford joins forces with Bender and his friends to defeat the evil that is Eobard Thawne and his legion. Ford though was vanished to an alternate universe and our heroes find themselves releasing him from it. More Specifically, Lydia was who did so and Ford is rather a little hostile until Her, Amanda and Finn explain the situation to him. Ford reveals he actually wrote the stories Bender and co went on. Ford then joins them in finding Steven. He mainly interacts with Lydia teaching more about the journals and spies on the legion more so through Deathstroke and Toffee. He also is a leader in saving Bender when he meets Starfire and the others after they team up with Hunson and Alt Doof. Afterwards, they head to the Legion's lair and ends bittersweet with Lydia disappearing Ford and Amanda both join up to find Lydia while the others do their thing. They find her after Lydia deals with Deathstroke with help and Brings her back to the base and observes Lydia while she decides to save her friends from Thawne He continues helping the team with is advice and not only acts as Lydia's Mentor but one to Finn and Amanda and is the one who leads the group in the Spear of Destiny assembly. As He never got to finish the story he's now in. When the Legion is victorius, and gets the spear. He knows what way to counter it, but safrices his item to save Lydia from being turned into a trophy giving her motivation to stop the Legion with Bender, Skipper and the remaining heroes. He is turned out of it by Bill Cipher who trys to access the info of the spear from him but Ford won't bite, until Bill decides to go after his friends. He is found by Marcus and Lydia who has been evading and going against Bill Cipher and bargains his mind for Bender, Skipper and Deathstroke when Bill threatens them and Cipher enters his mind with his friends in pursuit and they cleanse Cipher. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Ford Pines discovers alongside Lydia and Lincolin who has took up apprenticeship with him that Bill Cipher somehow made his return and is targeting his young apprentice while building a new cult. Determined to stop Cipher, he joins his apprentices in defeating him. Friends and Enemies Friends: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Stan Pines, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy, Finn, Marceline, King Julian, Django, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Amanda Payne, Lydia, Lincoln Loud, Amanda Payne, Cleo, Steven Universe, Rick Sanchez, Connie, The Crystal Gems, Mallow, Pizza Steve, Mr.Gus, Uncle Grandpa, Marcus, Dawnbeth Enemies: Bill Cipher, Gideon, Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker, Toffee, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil, Hell Councils, Great New Empire Gallery Ford Pines appearance.png S2e13 ha ha ha dipper.jpg S2e11 author revealed.png S1e20 mysterious figure.png Category:Sibling Category:Character hailing from the Gravity Falls Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by J.K. Simmons Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:Main Heroes of TGTTA 2 Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Guardians of Order Category:Mentors Category:Heroic Genius Category:Scientists Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Hevenburg Force scientist Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Animated characters Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Members of the B Team Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Main Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Main Characters of Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Trios Category:Lydia and Her Close Group of Friends